Carried Away
by wallylovespie
Summary: GabbexCam. "Look, I..I care about you," There. He said it.


Gabbe stared straight ahead as she soared upwards, she was pretty pissed. Now she _has _to spend the mission with these idiots. She wished she picked Roland and Arriane, at least they aren't a pain in the ass. Now she has to deal with a few demons. Pretty much assholes (especially Cam by the way). In the corner of her eye Cam flew by her side, his golden brown wings shining in the sunlight. He was being very overprotective of her lately. Even if he didn't speak to her he was always being close and coming when they were near a threat. It was pretty annoying, but that's Cam for you.

At last he pushed her playfully to the side as he flew forwards. There was always a playful banter with these two. Cam laughed as Gabbe tried to chase him. They were almost near their destination. An old library could be seen through the smoking clouds. Hiding behind an antique shop full of shit that any either of them cared about. As they flew downwards Gabbe tucked her wings behind her back gently. She led them to the library, hoping they would somehow get a clue to where the relic is.

"Theres nothing but old junk there." Cam said. Looking around the library.

"And how would you know?" Gabbe slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Well I have eyes. And you have no brain."

"Say that again and your arm is coming off."

"Cam. Gabbe. Stop flirting."

For an hour they examined the library, but found nothing but old dust. Pretty much there was nothing here but that. Cold air chilled Gabbe's lips. When did it get cold?

Gabbe's feet suddenly were moving with no piece of mind. Sending her to a basement. She walked down the cold steps, her heels making the most loud sound out of the whole place. It was dead quiet. She couldn't even hear Cam and Molly anymore. But she was sure she was moving to the right place. It was almost as if she was in a trance, guided by a supernatural force. At last she reached her destination.

She screamed so loud she swore she felt her throat rip into two. A dead body lay dead cold on the basement floor, but it wasn't just any body. It was an angels body. Covered in dust and even their bones were showing. Crackled wings broken to pieces, arm twisted in a knot, legs bent and ugly, skull squashed like a bug.

Oh...god.

She shook her head. Backing up to the wall hoping it would somehow protect her. She let out a shaky breath. She was not the queen she used to be before this moment. Scared as hell she tried to run out of the basement. Moving as fast as she could in these damn heels. But bony arms grabbed her legs and pulled her down the steps, throwing her against the wall. In all her lifetimes Gabbe never encountered a situation like this. She hoped at least Cam and Molly were okay. And that was the last thing she thought before she blacked out.

* * *

"Hey, Molly. Have you seen Gabbe?" Cam asked. Picking up a book and blowing off the dust.

"No I haven't and I don't care," Molly stood up from her position on the floor and looked at Cam. "Maybe you should go look for her, Prince Charming."

Cam nodded and ignored her comment. Settling the book down he walked through the halls. Where could Gabbe have gone? She certainly wandered off on her own without telling them. He was starting to get worried as he checked the bathroom. Not there. The lounge. Not there. The checkout room. Not there either.

He stopped at an old basement. He opened the door slowly, listening to see if he could hear her voice. The stairs creaked as old as it should be. It was dark and hard to see. Pictures of dead bodies painted the walls and suddenly he knew something was wrong.

"Gabbe?" He called out for her, but got nothing but silence.

Golden blond hair peaked out of the corner. Slumped between walls Gabbe was here.

"Gabbe, Gabbe!" Cam skidded to his knees and cupped each sides of Gabbe's face. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief. She was alive. She was just unconscious but Cam wasn't definitely not going to leave her here. He put one hand on her back and one under her knees and lift her up. Carrying her bridle style.

"What happened!?" Molly asked in all seriousness, taking Gabbe and settling her down on one of the tables.

"I have no idea."

"Well we have to take her somewhere. She isn't safe here." Cam gulped bile rising from his throat. When he finds out who did this to Gabbe he's gonna-

"Cam! Snap out of it!"

"Wha-What?"

"There's probably an old abandoned building not far from here. We could take her there. Now move. I'll lead the way."

* * *

When they reached the building (which really wasn't far from there) Gabbe woke up with a start. She was gasping for air, something she hadn't done in a while.

"You're awake! Thank god." Cam sat beside her on the bed. Molly was close by giving her water to drink. She gulped it down earnestly.

"We were worried. Gabbe, never do that again."

"Do what?"

"Go wander off on your own. Almost get killed. Pretty much everything you did today." Cam said.

"And you blame me for that? It was out of my will!" Molly's eyes widened.

"You could have avoided it if you hadn't been so stupid!"

"Oh look who's talking!"

"You know what guys I'm just gonna go so-"

"Leave!" They both said in unison. They're eyes never moving from each others.

Molly left, mumbling something like, "You guys better not kill each other while I'm gone."

"Like I care. You were probably jumping with joy like the _sick fuck you are_!"

"I WAS WORRIED THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND. YOU WERE LYING COLD DEAD ON THE FLOOR. BLEEDING TO DEATH. AND YOU THINK I WAS HAPPY!? YOU'RE THE SICK FUCK!

Gabbe's mouth snapped shut. She looked at Cam with new interest. Like she was believing something she never believed before.

"I'm sorry, Gabbe. Look at me." He cupped one side of her face, looking deep into her eyes and trying to find her own. She settled her gaze on him, her lips slightly parted.

"Look, I..I care about you," There. He said it.

"Gabbe, I know you don't believe this but _you're my best friend. _I will always take care of you." Gabbe took a deep breath from her parted lips. Her heart running at a mile.

He was leaning in, and she thought he was going to kiss her. But instead he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "_And I love you, like a sister."_ She was a little disappointed. (She was really hoping he would kiss her.)

Molly burst through the door and suddenly the mood was gone.

"_THE ELDERS ARE HERE!"_


End file.
